The Discussion
by Feefella
Summary: .:From Frostbite:. From Dimitri's POV.... A discussion about Rose's maturity, leaves both Rose and Dimitri more than a little bothered...


**Okie dokie, this one is super short but a part I wanted to do anyway! I LOVE when Richelle discribes looks on Dimitri's face because it gives me a chance to really explore what he is thinking and feeling in those moments. Or what I think he would be feeling. Tomorrow I am writing another one-shot... So be on the lookout for that. **

**Also if you ever want to know in advance whats coming... look for the cover to the fanfic on my profile towards the bottom. I make them as soon as the story is finished and sent off to my Beta... so you know it's coming super soon. Just so you know I picked Tom Sturridge for Adrian... I wanted to morph Robert Pattinson with Chuck Bass cuz thats how I picture Adrian (A guy who has Chuck Bass personality and Robert Pattinson looks... that I don't like but a lot of girls do... JUST LIKE ADRIAN!) but I settled on Tom... who is totally friends with Robert sooo thats close!**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**(Standard disclaimers apply...)**

* * *

The room erupted in total chaos. I had a feeling that this would happen. The second Tasha stood to speak people had thrown up their walls. They were some of the most judgmental people I had ever had the misfortune of being in the proximity of. However, they _were_ royal, so it was to be expected.

As each person shouted louder to be heard over the next person, I glanced at Tasha. She looked bored as people shouted at her ideas, calling her a traitor, accusing her of working with the Strigoi. They figured she was trying to rid the world of both Moroi and Dhampir. It was all ludicrous in the worst possible way.

I looked over at the novices, Rose included, and sighed. They were subject to this type of diplomacy when they shouldn't have been. Many of them looked excited at the idea of becoming guardians right away. They wanted to go out and prove themselves without a second thought. I was expecting Rose to wear this expression but when I glanced at her I noticed that she seemed reserved and concerned. She knew she wasn't ready.

"You might as well leave." I said to Rose and Ashford, disgusted with the events taking place. "Nothing useful's going to happen now."

They both stood up, but as Rose started to follow me, Ashford shook his head.

"You go on," he said in a low tone to Rose. "I want to check something out."

I didn't like how close he was to her. It made me feel like I was choking on anger. I had been dimly aware that this was a form of jealousy but I wasn't going to let myself dwell on the sickening emotion. Rose was nothing to me. Not anymore.

Rose seemed to look around at the arguing masses and see the pointlessness of remaining in the large room. She merely shrugged and replied, "Good luck."

As we stepped into the hallway the angry tension from the arguing royals vanished, replaced with a deep-seeded sexual tension that I had kind of… missed. Rose seemed different, more serious, more… mature.

That was, of course, until she spoke.

"Shouldn't you be in there protecting Tasha?" I could almost hear her eyes roll. "Before the mob gets her? She's going to get in big trouble for using magic like that."

I wasn't sure why she was acting this way so I simply replied, "She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, yeah, because she's a badass karate magic user. I get all that. I just figured since you're going to be her guardian and all…"

_Shit_. It hadn't been a secret that we had discussed it but I wasn't exactly comfortable with people talking to Rose about the whole thing before I got a chance to. "Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources." She looked like she was about to start pouting. "You've decided to, right? I mean, it sounds like a good deal, seeing as she's going to give you fringe benefits…"

She was jealous, and I was irritated. She had no idea what I had been through due to her and her… ways. "What happens between her and me is none of your business."

Something I said seemed to have completely turned her into a tantrum throwing little girl, because what came out of her mouth next were words simply meant to belittle me.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will be happy together. She's just your type too- I know how much you like women who aren't your own age. I mean, she's what, six years older than you? Seven? And I'm seven years younger than you."

I remained silent for a few moments, then the words spilled out of my mouth and I instantly wanted to take them back. "Yes. You are. And every second this conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are."

She looked like she had just been punched in the gut. I almost expected her to take an actual step backward. I wanted to apologize for the hurtful words, but I knew if I did then she would continue to hold on to something we both knew wasn't right. I worked to keep my face cool and my hands at my sides. Praying for an excuse to leave.

"Little Dhampir," came a male voice nearby.

We both turned to see Adrian Ivashkov standing just outside the door to the room filled with arguing royals.

_Great_, I thought. As if this whole mess couldn't get any worse. Adrian had been staring after Rose for awhile and I didn't like it. She wasn't another one of his conquests and he wasn't going to defile her. Not that I was jealous.

"I don't want to interupt or anything," he said holding up his hands in what was _supposed_ to be a casual gesture. "Just wanted to talk to you when you have time."

Rose looked at me briefly then turned that smile, the one that made every man melt, on the Moroi in front of us. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, devoting almost all of her attention to him in that moment.

"I've got time now." She nodded stiffly toward me, and turned away hugging close to Ivashkov, giving me nothing more than a "See you later, Guardian Belikov."

As soon as they turned the corner and were out of earshot, I let out a flurry of Russian curses. I turned and entered the room again, scanning the crowd for Tasha.


End file.
